imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Around the World: segment "Mind Games"
News and Updates ''' April 9, 2009''' Second episode premieres. '''April 7, 2009''' Horror Around The World: Mind Games premieres with its pilot episode Story '''Mind Games is a crossover between Kill Theory and Gosa''''''created and written by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur8339390/boards/profile/ Rietje-1].''' About a class of students in a bilingual school in Japan, who are reaching their final exams. mixed with Kill Theory. The class has recently been formed with the school's highest-ranking students and so the standard is high. However, other then one guy people fail to forget that it's also reaching the one-year-anniversary of a girl in their class who was found strangled by someone in school. And this classmate will do anything to make the rest of the class remember. He is paranoid and gets visions. Last day of the exams. The TV in their classroom suddenly flickers on and it shows one of the girls in their class being dead. Then, a film is started where they see the girl getting killed. Then, a voice is heard through the speakers. The nineteen other students and their three teachers are trapped in the school and they have to take a different exam. An exam where they need to gain their will to survive. A test of mental strength and if you can pick between dying with your friends, or to live all by yourself. As soon as the clock strikes 6 AM, there has to be only one survivor or everyone will die. The tension rises higher as one by one, the students fail to complete their assignments. When one of them notices that the students aren't randomly picked for their death traps but chosen by the order of their ranking in class, the sh-t hits the fan for real. The remaining students and two of their teachers - one of them tried to leave the school and got mangled by an unknown assailant - have to figure out the final exam questions or they'll end up as lamb to the slaughter. As an addition, the area around the school is filled with deadly boobytraps and they have to fight each other to survive. '''''Will you trust your friends? Your boyfriend or girlfriend? Your teachers? ''''' '''''[http://www.imdb.com/board/bd0000133/nest/133730962?p=1 Official IMDb thread]''''' Characters & profiles: '''Students:''' [[Hyp Zhang|'''Hyo Zhang''']] played by ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur8757536/boards/profile/ Magic_400] '' [[Bo-Bae Kim|'''Bo-Bae Kim''']] played by ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur7844726/boards/profile/ Mike]'' [[Jung-hee Choi|'''Jung-hee Choi''']] played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur12566642/boards/profile/ ''PawnCrackers ''] [[Ayane Sung|'''Ayane Sung''']] played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur9938400/boards/profile/ ''Timeless ''] [[Claire Kaiser|'''Claire Kaiser''']] played by ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur8757536/boards/profile/ Magic_400]'' '''[[Aaron Racke|Aaron Racke]]''' played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur19010601/boards/profile/ ''Horrorfan ''] '''[[Jaden Kaiser|Jaden Kaiser]]''' played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur17740756/boards/profile/ ''Positively_Fourth_Street ''] '''[[Jono Alyska|Jono Alyska]]''' played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur4859481/boards/profile/ ''Cindy ''] [[Lee Dae Xaun|'''Lee Dae Xaun''']] played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur4808019/boards/profile/ ''WeBand ''] [[Emily Nelson|'''Emily Nelson''']] played by'' [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur19010601/boards/profile/ Horrorfan ]'' [[Han-kyul Yang|'''Han-kyul Yang''']] played by'' [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur12566642/boards/profile/ PawnCrackers ]'' '''Teachers:''' '''[[Mr. James Chang-Sun Williams|Mr. James Chang-Sun Williams]]''' played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur9938400/boards/profile/ ''Timeless ''] '''[[Mrs. Na-Young Park|Mrs. Na-Young Park]]''' played by [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur9938400/boards/profile/ ''Timeless ''] NPC's *Ami Saito, a new girl who has a massive crush on Sun and is rather shy and studies incredibly hard. She's friends with Emily and the newly transferred Claire. Portrayed by'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_Leong Isabella Leong]'' *Satoshi "Sun" Shibasaki, a typical Ladies man who smokes Tabocco cigarrets (much to the dispise of Dae) and is incredibly cocky. He knows he's good looking and a smooth talker and takes much advantage to it. He used to date Ayane and now has his eyes set on Claire. He's a bit of a bad boy too, causing trouble in class and sometimes getting in physical fights. ''Portrayed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haruma_Miura Haruma Miura ]'' *Tsutomu "Chi" Ito, a typical hopeless romantic, completely obsessed with Arts and often seen in the drama department. He's openly bixesual, claiming he falls for people, not a gender and shows attractions to Jung-hee. He's also very over the top in his behavior, slightly obnoxious and panics easily. He's also a hard worker and amongst the top five students in class (hence the given name).'' Portrayed by Yosuke Yamamoto'' *Lee Chi-yeong, a teacher who is pretty hot-headed and never shuns to confront when needed. ''Portrayed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ji_Jin_Hee Jin-hee Ji ]'' *Mr Beom, a janitor who is an incredibly hard worker and is mostly seen doing his job. He's a gentle older man who can get happy from the litlest things and always has a smile to share with anyone passing by. ''Portrayed by Cheon Jo Hin'' Trivia *Originally, this segment was going to be fully focused on the movie Gosa with only Korean characters in this. However, since a lot of people used Japanese actors (including the writer for her NPC's) for the characters and because there was little interest in both Gosa and another segment based on 999-9999 which needed half of th cast to be Asian, this was added together and the school became a school set in Japan instead with bilingual education and with lots of foreign transfer students. *After having watched the movie Kill Theory, the writer wanted to add elements of that movie in this segment as well. *The NPC's, espcially the three teens, have a lot of screentime and personality for an NPC. This is because the class is meant to have around 20 students and since there weren't that many students to start with, the NPC's who originally were meant to only have a few lines and then a death scene became 'regular' students. *Name of the school is a reference to Battle Royale II. The writer originally wanted to use Shiroiwa High, referring to BR1 but decided against it and used a less obvious reference. Relationships: *Bo-Bae, Jung-hee, Dae and Jono are sort of 'everyone's friends'. They're close to Sun and Chi but are generally nice to all of their classmates. *Jono and Ayane are best friends. Jono uses any ammo she finds about people who let Ayane down to fire back and to support her. She's the only one Ayane actually opens up to and who sees through the 'glamour' shield. *Ami and Emily are good friends and during the story they befriend Claire for in their group as well. *Hyo hangs out with the popular jocks mostly (background characters who aren't mentioned on the list) but also is friends with Chi and Han-kyul, mostly so he can cheat on exams well. Neither Chi nor Han-kyul know Hyo uses them for the good grades. *Claire and Jaden are brother and sister. Their relationship is a typical brother/sister one, they fight sometimes but are close during the other times. Jaden feels very protective of her and it's why he drives her to school and makes sure that once he's there, Sun has no chance to hit on her. *Chi and Han-kyul are best friends. *Aaron is a floater, he doesn't have a real 'friend' but instead is on good terms with anyone in his class. *Bo-Bae has a slight crush on Dae. She pretends to be interested in his music to impress him. *There's definitely something going on between Jung-hee and Chi but mostly from Chi's side. Jung-hee seems very occupied with Sun as well. *Hyo wants to get it on with Ayane. Only when times will get rough, he'll figure out what his true feelings for her are. *Emily is dating Aaron but flirts around with other males as well. Character deaths: